Lullaby of Light
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: dark dark dark everywhere -BL angst- all riku needed was a slyther of his light


**Lullaby of Light**

**Summary - dark dark dark everywhere BL ANGST all riku needed was a slither of his light**

-

The boy is curled in on himself, steady breathing and the soft rise and fall of an all to thin chest a silent assurance he lived.

Darkness waited by his window, watched silently as the keyblade master dreamt with a furrow to his brow.

Another breath, echoed in releif by the ever impatient Darkness.

Whispers sounded nearby, the murmer of two almost-lovers as they took patrol together.

Darkness knew one of them at least, but his mind was a turbulant place these days and his mind really only had enough drive for one thing - his Light.

So Darkness slipped away from the smell of gunpowder and the sound of harsh military boots. He hid from Mako-blue eyes and a heart almost as tainted as his own.

Almost - yet so very far away.

And the soldiers passed by, oblivious.

Then a whimper brought Darkness back to the window, back to his near constant night vigil over the boy even now he couldn't stop loving for anything in the world - clearly, not even for Sora.

Another whimper, an almost violent twitch. "Riku."

Darkness felt the shudder race through him before his mind had even registed the name and he pressed a cool hand against the furiously chilled glass before him. "Sora," he whispered softly, quietly, as his practically-Heartless heart ached with the want to go in there-

The fear being closer would negate his need to protect islight was stronger though, at least in that moment, and the hand that pressed against glass slowly lost strength. Darkness clenched the fist at his side, nails cutting little cresent shaped marks into his palm.

The boy squirmed, frown deepening.

Darkness scowled. Nightmares.

He was used to nightmares, his sleep was just as flooded with them as his reality, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to see Sora suffer through one.

Darkness took a half step backwards, meaning to either run to Sora or away, but insecurity again halted him. He knew what he looked like, who he sounded like. Probably the same Darkness that now plauged the dreams of the boy he so dearly loved.

"Riku," the boy half sobbedbefore him, his dream twisting around him," please. wait..."

Insecurity and temptation be damned. Darkness only lived for his Light, and right now his Light needed his comfort.

Getting inside was frighteningly simple, creeping passed the dog and duck on the couch acting as protection sickeningly easy and Darkness scowled again.

But at the squeak if the door, everything was immediatly pushed aside by the ultimate brolliance that was his light.

Before he could try and stop himself, Darkness had run to Sora's bedside, icy fingertips halting mere inches away from a pale and frowning face.

Light's breath caught on an inhale and Darkness echoed it. Then there was silence...

Until Sora's eyelid's flickered and he whispered, "Riku? Where..?"

Darkness' voice was held back by the almost-memory of determination. His mind was running of a loop of 'this is bad Riku, if he see's you like this..."

Sora groaned a painful sounding noise, throwing his head harshly to one side.

"Sleep easy Sora," Darkness whispered, voice sounding eery to his own ears. Of course - not his voice.

"I have to, have to find Riku," Sora denied, shaking his head and near waking himself up.

"You will," Darkness promised," Riku can never stay away long enough." 'Cause long enough was always just to long away. But now was not the time to give in. Not the time to give up. So much more to do to keep Sora safe.

Breathing muffled breifly, as Sora struggled to think through the fog of sleep and dream. "Love him," came the needed whisper.

Darkness near _exploded_ from the sound.

Whisps of black and heartless and guilt stripped itself from Riku's soul as Redemtion sung it's ever alluring call.

"Need him," the whisper added softly, still teeteringon the edge of nightmare. "Riku, please."

"Sora," Riku whines, the perfectonm of promise so beautiful and so undeserved. So he flee's - rushing from his Light and back intothe ache of shadows, almost-heart thrumming with the truth that somewhere out there, Sora loved Riku back.

Light and Darkness...

But still, so much to do to try ond earn it. To try and deserve it. So much to do before he can even ask for forgiveness.

And Darkness calls a portal and disapears.

Not hearing the silent cry as Sora jerks awake - alone and terraffied. Sobbing quietly into his hands, his knees, his pillow to try and dul the pain even a little.

"Riku, please-" he begged, a mix of his reality and dream, "-let me find you," he begs the missing Darkness.


End file.
